Sometime Around Autumn
by Syds96
Summary: Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Linh, Dex, and Tam go on an adventure to save Silveny. The Neverseen are back at it again, this time almost hurting Silveny and Greyfell's baby. Sophie thought that they were safe in the wild. Well, she was wrong. Now the team has to figure out everything that is happening with Alvar, and figure out a new place to hide Silveny and her family. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back, but with a new story, and I am hoping to continue this, sorry for not continuing the others, I didn't know where I was going with them, so I stopped. Hope it goes a different way with this one!**

 **Thanks for the support! Hope you like it :) 3**

The sunlight streamed in through the light colored curtains in Sophie's bedroom. She was still asleep, with no sign of waking soon. Except for that pile of eyelashes on the bed next to her. Man, even in her sleep she can still manage to pull out her eyelashes.

A knock sounded at her door. Sophie tensed, still asleep though, then gasped for air, quickly sitting up. "What is it?" She then groaned, noticing that she was safe in her bed.

"Breakfast, I made Mallowmelts and Rifflepuffs!" Edaline said gesturing for Sophie to come downstairs.

"What's the occasion? You never make this stuff for breakfast. Is it my birthday or something?"

It wasn't her birthday, was it? Now, Sophie knew that elves didn't celebrate birthdays. But, they made an exception for her. At least she thought that they did….wait...was it her birthday?

"No, it's not your birthday, I just decided to make it. Just come downstairs, _please!_ "

"Ok, just let me get dressed."

As soon as Edaline walked out of her room, Sophie shut the door and slipped out of her silk nightgown(which she didn't know why she even wore), and into a nice white shirt with lace in the front and some black leggings.

Sophie then walked down the steps to see everyone, (even Biana) standing in her living room. "Guys! Why are you all here! Mom, why didn't you tell me? I would've fixed my hair…."

"Your hair is fine Sophie, just not as good as mine," Keefe said with a laugh, combing his hands through his bright blond hair.  
"Oh Keefe, shut up, we all know Sophie's hair is better than yours any day." Fitz chuckled.

Keefe stepped back, acting as if he had just taken a punch in the stomach, and had a look of sadness on his face. He sat on the couch pouting and smirking at the same time,(if that is possible.)

Edaline stepped around the table, and set a plate of mallowmelts and rifflepuffs on it, next to a vase of purple and red flowers. "Breakfast is served."

Everyone surrounded the table, smiling and laughing as they at all the food. Finally, there was only one rifflepuff left, and both Fitz and Keefe wanted it. "You know rifflepuffs are my favorite," Fitz begged.

"Yes, I know that, but I like them too, and you had like 6! I only had 2, pretty please Fitz?" Keefe answered.

They both grabbed the rifflepuff, and Sophie finally got annoyed with their back and forth banter. "You know what, stop guys, it's a rifflepuff," And with that, she grabbed it out of their hands, and stuffed it in her mouth. "Mmmm, nothing like a squashed rifflepuff, yum!" Sophie smiled at both of them before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Fitz joined her.

"Sorry Soph, but I really like rifflepuffs...I didn't mean to be immature," Fitz sighed, shook his head, and scooted closer to Sophie. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, go say something like that to Keefe. But I appreciate it." Sophie smiled, and blushed a bit, Fitz was really close to her now.

"I will, thanks, Sophie. Really, I know it's not a big matter but still, I am thankful." Fitz said with his movie worthy smile. Sophie leaned in for a hug, and Fitz granted it, but as they separated, Fitz leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Surprising News

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N: Hi! Thanks to lovekotlc for being my first reviewer! I hope you guys like this story! Please review, and I will try to respond to everyone! :)**

 **lovekotlc: Thanks! I will try and do what you said, this story is going to be mostly Sophitz, but there will be a few turns in the road. I am glad you liked it, and I hope you like the rest of the chapters the same. This chapter will probably be better, since it is farther into the story than the last, and so on and so forth, but I hope you like it all the same. Thanks again!**

When Fitz kissed Sophie on the cheek, her whole world had been turned upside down. The next few days were kind of weird, because Keefe had saw Fitz kiss her, and he had been teasing her ever since. But, she got through it. Most of the times he did it, she would either punch him in the stomach, or laugh it off.

Sophie was really glad he kissed her, but it didn't help Biana's constant whining about filling out her matchmaking scroll. Every single day Biana had asked her like 20 times in all. She really hoped it would stop soon. Even though she had asked Biana to stop asking her, Sophie knew she wouldn't until she actually showed Biana the scroll in her hand all filled out.

Sophie tossed and turned all night. She hadn't slept a wink. That was mostly because she kept having nightmares about Iggy being stolen, and sheared like a sheep. And because Silveny wouldn't stop pesting Sophie about coming to visit her and Greyfell. Silveny was also saying that their baby was doing well. As well as talking non-stop about how she wanted Keefe and her to visit them.

Sophie turned to her side, groaned, and sat up. And she almost screamed when Fitz came into her room. "Sophie? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes, now I am. You scared me half to death."

"Ok, well I just wanted to talk to you about something. You know what happened last time we were all at your house."

"Yeah...that.."

"Ok, well I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was just really happy at that moment, and I thought….well...I don't know. I'm just sorry." Fitz said, and walked farther into the room. Sophie patted the bed next to where she was sitting, and Fitz walked over and sat next to her.

"It's ok Fitz, it was nice, and you don't have to say sorry. I kinda liked it." Sophie blushed beet red, and Fitz joined in. He smiled faintly, and looked down. "No, really, it's fine. Seriously,"

Sophie leaned in and kissed Fitz on the cheek lightly. He blushed a dark shade of red. "See."

Fitz smiled again, and Sophie rubbed his shoulder. "I do like you Fitz, a lot more than you know, but nothing can happen just yet. I'm not ready, even though I would love for it to. We are going to be filling out our matchmaking scrolls soon, and I don't want to start something that won't last. I'm sorry Fitz." Sophie looked down, and lied her head on his shoulder.

"I agree, but you never know, I might be at the top of your list." Fitz stood up, Sophie followed, and they hugged.

"Maybe," She said

"Maybe," He answered.

The following week, Sophie went to apply for her matchmaking scrolls with Biana and Linh.

"Sophie, please tell me that you are doing this because you want to find out, not because I am making you!" Biana begged.

"Sure, let's go with that Biana."

All three of them walked up to the desk, 23 minutes later they walked out of the building with their matchmaking scrolls.

"I am going to work on mine straight when I get home." Linh exclaimed.

"Me too!" Biana agreed.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe a little bit." Sophie answered doubtfully.

Once Sophie got home, she set the papers on her desk, and sat down in the chair.

 _First Question: If you could go anywhere is the Elvin world, where would you go?_

Sophie scribbled down the first answer she could think of.

 _Atlantis_

 _Second Question: What is your favorite color? Why?_

Sophie thought that this was a very weird question, and she thought why they would ask these questions. So she just answered with a very easy answer.

 _Dark purple, it's a really pretty color, and I like wearing it._

Sophie continued doing the questions until she got to question 23. "Jeez, I have been working on this for almost 3 hours. I better take a break," Sophie thought.

"Sophie! Come downstairs right now!" Edaline yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, what is it?" Sophie answered.

"Just come downstairs right now….please!"

"Ok...coming!"

Sophie ran downstairs, and was surprised by what she saw. Grady was downstairs, sitting at the dining room table, head in his hands.

"Sophie, you might want to sit down for this…"


	3. Why had she been so stupid?

**A/N: Omg! Guys, thank you so much for all the support. The reviews made me smile! :D And I know, I'm turning into Shannon. Cliffhangers on both chapters, hahaha! But, I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

 **lovekotlc: I will try and fix the mistakes if I can find them. Thanks, I liked the matchmaking questions too. I thought that they added a little more to the story. Also, thanks for the follow! (You're the 1st follower of the story too!)**

 **ItIsJustME1231: This is based after Nightfall. Mostly, it is kinda ahead too, because in this story Silveny already had her baby, and Biana is healed, and Alvar still doesn't remember everything, but he IS recovering. Um, so not RIGHT after Nightfall but yeah. Hopefully not too many spoilers. Also, I do not have an update schedule, mostly just whenever I can. Hopefully, this helps! Thanks for the follow and the review!**

 **Well, let's do this thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Syd~**

Sophie sat down at the table, hands crossed, with her eyebrows furrowed.  
"What is it? Why do I have to sit down?!" Sophie asked, her mind racing with all the possible answers to why he had called her down here. But the one he said, hadn't even crossed her mind. She thought that they were safe. It was _her_ idea to let them free. Ugh, why had she been so stupid?

 _ **5 seconds earlier:**_

"Sophie, Greyfell was attacked by the Neverseen. He protected Silveny, so she is fine, but Greyfell has a few scratches. They fled when Vika and Timkin Heks entered the woods to check on them."

 _ **Present:**_

"WHAT!" Sophie yelled. "How could I be so stupid, why would I let them out to be free, I knew that the Neverseen would find them eventually,"

"It's ok Soph, nobody was severely injured. It was just Greyfell that kinda got scratched up. Silveny wasn't injured, which means that the baby wasn't hurt either. About their baby, Silveny is going to have hers soon. So you should visit her and Greyfell soon." Grady explained.  
Sophie smiled faintly, stood up, and wiped the sweat from her brow. _They were ok….just minor injuries….nothing serious….it's ok Sophie...why don't I feel ok?_ Sophie ran up to her room and threw up in the small garbage can next to her bed.

Sophie looked out her window and saw the bright sun shining down on the fields around their home. She grabbed her imparter off the desk next to her bed and hailed Keefe. She really needed someone to make her smile, and Keefe was one of the best people for the job.

When Keefe answered, Sophie smiled, and then looked down at the floor.

"Keefe, I really need you right now, can you come over?"

"Yeah Sophie, whatever you need, I'll be there in 20 seconds."

Keefe hung up, and 10 seconds later, he was standing outside the door to Havenfield. He knocked softly, and Grady opened the door.  
"Yes? Did Sophie invite you?" He asked.

"She did, can I come in?" Keefe asked.

"I don't know _can_ you?"

"Yes, I can." Keefe stepped around Grady's body and walked up the stairs to Sophie's room. He went to knock on the door, but before he could, Sophie opened the door.

"I saw you through the window," She said, gesturing him to come into her room.

Keefe walked into her room and sat down on her bed. He immediately saw the matchmaking papers on her desk. He smiled, stood up, and walked over to them.

"You're filling them out, huh?" He asked with a grin.

Sophie ran over to the desk, grabbed the papers, and flipped them over quickly.

"Um….yeah," Sophie said, her cheeks now a bright pink color. She opened a drawer in the desk and stuck the papers inside. "Hey, I didn't ask for you to be snooping around my room, I asked you here for a different reason,"

"And what is that?" Keefe said a grin spreading across his face.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "No, Keefe, not to do _that..._ I need you to help me save Silveny and Greyfell, and their baby…"


	4. I'm Sorry Keefe

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N: This chapter is rated M-ish, idk, there is some stuff, but nothing too much. Sorry for people who don't like this kind of thing. (Btw, this chapter is SoKeefe, sorry Sophitz…)**

After Sophie had explained the whole thing to Keefe, they had been talking about the matchmaking scrolls and a few other things. Mostly just stuff to brighten Sophie's mood,(even though talking about the matchmaking scrolls didn't really do that).

"So, should I leave or no?" Keefe asked.

"You can stay a little longer, today was fun…," Sophie said a smile creeping across her face.

"Okay," Keefe scooted closer to Sophie and set his hand on hers.

"Keefe?" Sophie asked, butterflies appearing in her stomach.

Keefe slid even closer until their noses almost touched. There was only like an inch or two between them. "Keefe? What are you doi-" Sophie started, but was stopped as Keefe closed the gap in between them, and kissed her. Sophie didn't pull away, even though her eyes were wide open. They continued kissing, then french kissing. Sophie wrapped her arms around Keefe, as Keefe did around Sophie. He slid his hand under her shirt and felt her bare skin. Sophie smiled while still kissing him and they laid down on the bed. Keefe made his way on top of Sophie, and Sophie sat up unbuttoning her shirt.

Now all she had on was her _really_ short-shorts and a bra. All Keefe had on was his boxers. Keefe made his way away from Sophie's lips, and down to her neck. He sprinkled kisses all around her neck and down to the top of her chest. His looked at Sophie's chest, and Sophie laughed. "No, you know what, no….I shouldn't be doing this. Ugh!" Sophie sat up, pulling the sheet with and around her.

"What? I thought you liked it?" Keefe asked.  
"I mean I do, I like you Keefe, but as a friend. You're just a _really_ good kisser." Sophie looked at him. He had anything but a smile on his face, and his eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry Keefe," She wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Sophie, I'm sorry Sophie, I shouldn't have pulled you into that." Keefe smiled faintly once again, then dressed himself, and walked out of her room. Soon he was back at home.

Sophie got dressed, combed her hair, and fixed her lipstick. She then walked out of her room and sat at the dining room table. _Ugh, now he's probably not even going to help me…._

"I'm sorry Keefe." She said aloud, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.


	5. How would you feel if

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: Heyyy, so this is a fairly long chapter, and I am kinda running out of ideas, I mean I know where the story is going and stuff, but I want to add a crazy ton of details, and ugh, idk. It's fine though. Love you guys, and thanks for all the support.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Syd~**

Sophie stayed home from school the next day, even though she knew that her friends would be worried about her, and worked on her Matchmaking list. She got through 25 more questions which put her at question 47. _What is this next question…..I don't know what to put for this._ Sophie thought. The paper gleamed, and shined, it's luminous figure telling Sophie to continue. But she had _no idea_ what to put for the next question.

 _Question 47: If you die and find out that everyone gets to choose a twelve-foot by twelve-foot square of the world to stay in alone for eternity without being able to influence or contact the living world, what twelve-foot by twelve-foot square would you choose?_

Sophie looked away from the paper, and up at the curtains covering the window above her desk. She pulled them back, and sighed. Keefe was at her door. She stood up, pushed her chair in, and walked to her door. She turned the knob quickly, opened the door, and walked down the steps to the front door.

Keefe walked inside once Sophie opened the door for him. "Look, Sophie, I'm really sorry about….you know, yesterday. I guess I got carried away, I'm sorry again. I know you don't feel the same way, and I don't want it to be awkward between us anymore. I feel really bad Sophie, I couldn't sleep all night. I know I have said it like 5 times, but I'll say it again, I'm really sorry."

Sophie smiled, and grabbed his hand. "You know Keefe, you're amazing, and awesome, and funny, and cute, I don't know anyone who wouldn't fall in love with you. But, I'm not the best choice. For anyone, really. I don't know the first thing about romance or dating, I am just a…." She stopped. She didn't really know what she was. When Sophie thought about it, she was mostly an elf, but with some human mixed in there, and maybe some Alicorn too. But she didn't know really _what_ she was. Like….she didn't even know how to explain it. "It's ok Keefe, I love you as a friend, but only a friend. I forgive you, I truly do. And I agree, nothing awkward. Last night didn't even happen...ok?"

Sophie stopped, and looked at Keefe square in the eye. (But not in a mean way). Keefe half-smiled, brushed the hair out of his face, and twined his and Sophie's hand together. "Ok, nothing at all."

After they had finished talking on the couch, Keefe came upstairs into Sophie's room with her. He sat on her bed, while she sat at her desk, continuing to fill out the questions. The really hard question Keefe had helped her with, even though she knew that helping was kinda forbidden when filling out the questions, she couldn't think of an answer. Sophie had eventually come up with a pretty good answer.

 _Question 47: If you die and find out that everyone gets to choose a twelve-foot by twelve-foot square of the world to stay in alone for eternity without being able to influence or contact the living world, what twelve-foot by twelve-foot square would you choose?_

 _I would pick around a small house, on the edge of a mountain somewhere in Folegandros, Greece._

Keefe helped her not really choose an answer,(since he didn't know where any of the places in the human world were), but come up with some answers. He told Sophie to think about all the places she had wanted to go. And she came up with Greece, and on a mountain, and she had always been fascinated by Folegandros, a teeny tiny city.

Later that day, Keefe left, and Sophie was almost finished with the packet. She decided to ask Biana to come over. Sophie pulled her imparter out of her pocket, and dialed her number(if they have numbers in the elvin world, idk). Biana immediately picked up, and said, "Hello?" In her rich accent, but with also a hint of annoyance, and a spray of perfume.

 _Perfume?_

How could she smell perfume? Imparters didn't have a new smell addition, did they? If so, she would need to start putting more deodorant on. Sophie stood up straight, and turned around. Biana was standing in front of the door, still staring in the imparter. "Biana! Did Edaline let you in?" She asked.

"Yup," Biana answered, as she flicked a strand of her luscious brown hair to the side. "Sophie, how far are you with your Matchmaking list, because I am done, and I already turned it in. You are going really slow." Biana smirked, and twisted her hair around her finger.

"Um...well, I mean I am almost done. How many questions are there?" Sophie asked, pulling pieces of pencil lead out of her hair. "And, _how_ did you finish it that fast? Seriously, it'y only been like two days."

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, there are 75 questions, and I worked for like 7 hours each day. The questions were pretty easy." Biana answered. She walked over to Sophie's bed, sat down, and grabbed one of her many stuffed animals.

"Hey, be careful with her. I brought her from the human world." Sophie explained grabbing her stuffed elephant Ella out of Biana's hands. "I need to ask you something."

Biana stood up, and walked over to Sophie. "Yes?"

"How would you feel if…."


	6. People Human Danger Hide

**Chapter 6:**

 **A/N: Hiiii! This chapter is going to be a bit different, and kinda shorter. It is a flashback to when Silveny and Greyfell are getting attacked. Thanks for the idea lovekotlc! Go check out her stories, they are REALLY good! :D**

Silveny and Greyfell were standing in the middle of a field, way out of the Elvin world. They didn't know how they got there, but they were there now, and the food around them was pretty good.

Greyfell groaned and laid down. Silveny huffed, scratched her face, and lied down next to Greyfell. That's when they heard the rustling of bushes in the distance, and branches cracking near and far from them.

People.

Greyfell got to his feet and stood in front of Silveny. He grunted at her, and she backed up as far as she could until her butt hit a tree. ( **Lol** ) The rustling grew louder until it was unbearable to their ears. Greyfell grunted and transmitted to Silveny.

 _People. Human. Danger. Hide._ Greyfell transmitted.

 _Good. Sophie. Keefe. KEEFE! KEEFE! Baby. Safe._

 _No. No safe. No Keefe. No Sophie. Human._

As soon as Greyfell had transmitted the last message, the people burst through the woods carrying weapons and wearing black felt robes with an eye on the edge of the sleeve. The raced towards Silveny, but Greyfell blocked her bravely. He snorted, and jumped at them, and growled as loud as he could. The only thought in his mind was to protect Silveny and their baby.

The Neverseen, came charging towards Greyfell with impressive speed, one person made a wall of fire around Greyfell. (Silveny had managed to find a spot to hide at the moment). Another made a force field around himself and Greyfell so that they made sure Greyfell couldn't get away.

The Neverseen were quick and stealthy, and quiet at their work. All this time, no one had heard them, or that's what they thought.

One person, the person who built the force field, came at Greyfell with such speed, that he couldn't move out of the way.

"Hey Greyfell, wanna show us where Silveny and your baby is?" Said the dark voice.

Greyfell snorted and charged at him. Ruy(as it turned out to be), stumbled backward and fell harshly onto the ground. Then he stood up and cut Greyfell on the leg with his weapon.

After all this, finally, Vika and Timkin Heks, ran into the woods and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the Neverseen.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Vika Heks yelled as she ran towards the Alicorns.

 **HaHaHa Back at it again with the Cliffhangers. Love you guys!**

 **~Syd~**


	7. Alone In The Blackness

**Chapter 7:**

 **A/N: Heyyy, so, um, this chapter is NOT a dream. Just to clarify. Thanks for all the support on the story so far! This is one of my favorite chapters so far!**

 **Lovekotlc: Yup, you really did! Gave me an idea for a whole chapter! Thank you! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Syd!~**

Sophie looked down at her hand, it was bloody and scratched up. She looked all around her. All Blackness. Nothing was there. Absolutely nothing. All she saw were tiny specks of light, almost like stars all around her. Then the rest was all black. Sophie looked at her other hand, scratched up as well, but it had a tint of purple in it. She started to scream, louder and louder, hoping someone would hear her. Where was she? She didn't remember anything before.

Sophie wiped her bleeding hand on her shirt, now it was stained for sure. A souvenir to this time.

If she ever got out.

Sophie looked all around her again, but this time, she wasn't screaming, just taking in her...surroundings. Sophie got a glance behind her, she twisted her back as far as she could. Then she turned. She realized that she wasn't stuck in one place. She could move around. Sophie walked on the air, as she moved farther and farther into the blank space all around her. Her foot slipped, which she didn't even know how it did because she was floating around before, not even touching a hard surface, and now Sophie was falling. Farther and farther into the blackness, her screams echoing all around her, even though she knew no one could hear her. Sophie kept screaming until her lungs had no air left. Now all she could do was speak in a low whisper. She was still falling, she knew that for sure, and she didn't know when it would end, but she knew where she was.

Finally, her arms stopped flailing about and her cries succeeded. She had hit ground. Real ground. Not the blackness, a rock. It had….shells on it? She looked up, blackness around her. But, when she looked back down, she saw the rock again. Was she imagining this?

 _No._ This was real.

Sophie bent down and grazed her hand across the surface of the rock. It was cold. Now she heard rushing of the waves hitting the ground. And the yells of children in the ocean. She looked up again. Now the scene wasn't black anymore. She was in Eternalia. Sitting in the middle of all the buildings.

All Alone.

No people dressed in fancy clothes and robes, rushing around, knocking on doors, and shopping. Nothing.

That's when Sophie heard a scream.


	8. Update: Sorry!

**I'm SO SORRY! I haven't posted in like two whole days! Omg, I know...it's a long time. Well, the only reason is because I haven't been feeling that well, and I have been working on my other story. It is my own original called "A Pinch of Poison,"am hoping to publish it one day. Um...well, I will try to post soon, but I won't be posting today. Just so you know, I got a comment saying that the story didn't stick to teh sypnosis, well the chapter I am going to post next will be what brings everything together. Umm, quick thing on what it's about:**

Sophie told Biana about her plan to save the Alicorns, like she did Keefe. So she sets out to do it herself. But, she runs into the neverseen and stuff goes down. Sophie meets her in Eternalia, and this is where they finally go and try to save the Alicorns(continued into 9th chapter if needed and maybe 10th.)

 **That's it! HAHAHA!**

 **Sorry again!**

 **~Syd~**


	9. Wait, can I wear heels?

**Chapter 8:**

 **A/N: Hey, so this is the chapter where it all makes sense. I hope you like it!**

 **Strawberryair(Guest): I didn't get to the part where Sophie finished her sentence to Biana. This will also be in this chapter. It is kinda going all over the place guys. Stick with me! This chapter will bring everything back together in terms of the summary. Thanks for the review! I always try to make the story better!**

Sophie ran towards the area where she thought she had heard a scream. She had been running for a solid 4 minutes before she came to an open field with a girl with silky brown hair crouched in the middle of it, shaking. "Hello? Are you okay?" Sophie asked. She girl lifted her head full of hair, and looked at Sophie. "Biana?!" Sophie asked confused.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Biana responded, still shaking.

"I should be asking you the same question." Sophie walked closer to Biana, and crouched down next to her. Biana pulled a strand of hair away from her face and began to speak.

"So you know how you asked me how I would feel if we went to go save Silveny and Greyfell? Well, I liked the idea, and I went looking for them. But….I kinda….maybe...ran into the Neverseen, and they didn't see me, until I vanished and moved closer to hear what they were talking about. I turned visible again, and I was almost caught. But then I vanished again, and they couldn't find me. Some new recruits or something, nothing hard to outsmart. But they scared me, so when they left, I screamed, hoping someone would hear me…" Biana frowned, then shivered. "And you did…thankfully,"

Even though there were a million questions in Sophie's mind, she could only bring up the courage to ask one. "Why were you looking here? In Eternalia?" She asked.

"I don't know, you know how they were attacked, well I knew before anyone knew. Because Silveny transmitted to me." Biana looked down at the ground, and stood up. She wiped the grass and mud off of her tunic, and walked to the other side of Sophie.

"What! Why would she transmit to you? That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know either, maybe I was the closest one to her. I was in Eternalia at the time. So, I thought that they were in Eternalia. So I went here to look." Biana grabbed Sophie's hands. "It's ok, I promise they will be ok.."

"I only know one way to make sure of that."

Sophie pulled out her leaping crystal and said one thing. "Havenfield." Sophie grabbed Biana's hand just as a beam of light shone down on them, and they disappeared into the air.

They arrived at the door to Havenfield, and Sophie ran inside. "Sophie wait up!" Biana yelled, and she followed Sophie into her house, and up the stairs into her bedroom.

Sophie jumped onto her bed, and pulled out her imparter. She said three names **(can you call more than one person at a time? Idc. I'm doing it anyways..)** , "Hail Fitz, Keefe, and Dex." Three faces appeared on the screen. "Guys, I need you to come over ASAP!" A confused look washed over all three of their faces. "A..s...a...p? What does that mean?" Dex asked. "It means as soon as possible...just come over...PLEASE!" Sophie hung up, and set the imparter down onto her bed.

"We're going on an adventure today…" She said, pulling a strand of hair out of her mouth.

"Wait, can I wear heels?" Biana asked.  
"No!"


	10. Crush or Courage

**Chapter 9:**

 **A/N: Guyss, I really like all the support, but I really like hearing from you. I have like 500 some views, and only like 14 reviews, from like 3 people. Thank you lovekotlc. I feel like you are the only person reviewing my story anymore. :)**

 **Lovekotlc: I mean she could wear heels. But I don't think it would be the best choice...lol..thank you again!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Syd~**

Fitz arrived first at Havenfield. Followed closely behind by Keefe, and finally Dex. Once they were all there Sophie explained why they had came, and what they were going to do.

"Guys, as we all know, the Neverseen tried to take Silveny and her baby. Silveny is also going to have her baby soon. Soo, I thought, what if we could figure out a place to hide the Alicorns, until the Neverseen stop looking. If we can find a place that is safe enough, and far away from anyone else, but somewhere where Silveny, Greyfell, and their baby will be happy living. I was thinking someplace in the Human world, but no elves except us would willingly go into the Human world just to check on the Alicorns. I don't know….if the Neverseen get to them first, I don't know how I will live with myself…" Sophie stopped, and looked at all her friends.

 _How long had she been ranting about this?_

"Sophie, wow, I don't know how you're not out of breath already, but…." Keefe stopped and laughed. Sophie shot him a look. "I know, this is not a laughing matter, but it's still funny. I don't know why. Ok, so we need to get Glitterbutt, and her grumpy boyfriend somewhere safe before the Neverseen even know we took them."

Fitz looked at Keefe, then at Sophie. "Look, all we know is that they attacked them. We don't even know why…" He took a breath and continued. "We should go soon, but what if we run into them, we won't be prepared. How do we even know where they are?" Fitz asked.

"Guys, stop throwing things out there, we need to go get the Alicorns, and save them from the Neverseen, that's it. We will be as prepared as we can be. Sophie is an Enhancer, if anything goes wrong she can just enhance one of us." Biana added.

"So, we are going to go tomorrow morning. You can all stay overnight. Jolie's bedroom is cleaned up, just did it the other day, the boys can sleep in there, or you guys can sleep downstairs on the couch." Sophie said.

"Should we invite Linh and Tam?" Dex asked.  
"Bangs boy? Nah, but I'm fine with Linh." Keefe said with a laugh.

"Maybe that's a little too much. Let's just not tell them about this, ok?"

Everyone nodded. Biana and Sophie stayed upstairs and changed in Sophie's bedroom, while Fitz, Keefe, and Dex changed in the downstairs bathroom. They were all going to sleep in Jolie's bedroom. "Hey Soph, wanna sleep on the couches downstairs so you don't have to sleep on the floor?" Biana asked.

"It's my bed Biana."

"I know, but I am going to go to sleep on the floor, you are going to be like, 'sleep on the bed,' then I am going to be like, 'no I'm fine on the ground,' then you are going to continue to pest until you are sleeping on the ground yourself.

Sophie blushed at looked at her hand. She still had a scratch on it from when she was in the void, she still didn't know how she had gotten there, but she had decided not to tell the others. Too many things were happening, she didn't want to add one more thing to the table.

Once everyone was done changing, Sophie and Biana went downstairs, and pulled the couches out so they looked like small beds. Sophie took the couch, and Biana took the Sofa(which turned into a bed). The boys came down shortly after. "So, I see that you are sleeping down here.." Dex said. "I call sleeping in Sophie's room!" Keefe yelled.

Sophie laughed a bit. "Keefe, you guys are still sleeping in Jolie's room. No one in my room." Everyone laughed and Keefe and Dex walked upstairs and into Jolie's old room. Fitz stayed behind.

"Goodnight Sophie…" He said with a smile. Sophie blushed and looked at him. "Goodnight, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Fitz walked up the stairs and into Jolie's room with Keefe and Dex. Back downstairs Biana sat up, and walked over to where Sophie was laying down. She sat on the bed and smiled. "Have you turned in your Matchmaking Scroll yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to make you over excited. I should be getting it in like 3 days." Sophie answered.

Biana squealed and grabbed Sophie's hands. "Look!" She ran over to her bag, and pulled out a bunch of papers. "I got my first list!"

Sophie smiled, and took it from her hands.

 _Matchmaking Scroll:_

 _Congratulations, this is your very first scroll, you will get 4 others. Make a good choice!_

 _~The Matchers~_

Sophie read the first few names.

 _Alre Lukrana_

 _Tanell Renrallie_

 _Lucia Sane_

 _Kenneth Caris_

Sophie read the next name, then looked up at Biana. She was smiling to the point of almost crying.

 _5\. Keefe Sencen_

"I got Keefe on my list! Omg, I am so happy, I have liked him since like Level 3!" Biana squealed again, and smiled more.

"I'm really happy for you Biana!" And Sophie was more than happy. She really was. But deep down inside of her she felt something. Something she had felt a while ago, but not in a long time.

Envy. Sophie felt Envy.

"Sophie, should we call everyone down here and play a game, before the big day of saving people?"

"Ok…"

"Let's play Crush or Courage!" Biana said.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"So, the person that starts asks Crush or Courage to another player. Then the person will say either. If they pick Crush, the person who starts or is it, will whisper something for them to do in their ear, and they have to do it. If they pick Courage the person who is it will ask them a question by whispering it in their ear. And they will answer out loud. Then a bottle is spun, and the person it lands on will try to guess the question. If they get it right, it's their turn, if they get it wrong, no one will ever know the question, unless the person wants other people to."

Sophie was very confused. _So It's kinda like Truth or dare, but with a lot of things added._ "Ok! Call them down!"

"Fitz! Keefe! Dex! We're playing Crush or Courage!" Biana yelled up the stairs. Keefe came running down first, then Dex, then Fitz.

"Is Foster playing? I wanna know her deepest darkest secrets." He laughed, and looked at Fitz.

"Yeah, I'm playing." Sophie answered and blushed a deep shade of red.


	11. Did you miss me?

**Chapter 10:**

 **A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not posting! I am really sorry and I will try and post MUCH more often! Please don't be mad! I have been SUPER busy with schoolwork and my other story(that I am hoping to publish), So I am really sorry again. This week I also haven't been on the computer much. And I have been trying to make this chapter REALLY long. Sorry Again!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Syd~**

Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Keefe, and Dex sat in a circle, smiling at each other. Keefe went first. He picked Sophie. "Sophie, Crush or Courage." Sophie looked around and ran her hand through her hair.

"Courage." She finally said.

"Really, Sophie. You have to be boring?" Keefe asked with a frown.

"Yes, I have never played this before, so I am going to be boring," Sophie answered with a grin. Keefe scooted next to her and whispered a question in her ear. Sophie began to get butterflies in her stomach.

"What?! That is so not fair!" Sophie said.

"You gotta answer Foster,"

"Fine. Fitz." Sophie said and immediately blushed.

"What?!" Keefe backed away and looked sad. "What about….oh...yeah.." He blushed and looked down.

Sophie reached into the middle and spun the bottle. It landed on Dex. "Try and guess the question.." Sophie said glumly.

"Ummm, who does Sophie like?" He said.

"Noperee," Keefe answered.

"Who….she…..would go on an adventure with?"

"Nopeedoodle,"

"Who, she would kiss?"

"Yup!" Keefe yelled.

Sophie blushed a deep red, and so did Fitz. "You would kiss me?" Sophie looked down and smiled.

"Do you remember our talk?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." He answered.

"Well, then, yes, I would kiss you. I would right now...but….like I said before." Sophie said.

"Ok, let's stop the love fest and get back to Crush or Courage. Dex it's your turn now that you guessed right." Keefe said.

"Ok...Fitz, Crush or Courage." Dex asked.

"Crush."

Dex smiled. He waved his hands in the air and Sophie laughed. He whispered something in Fitz's ear, and he laughed. "Oh my gosh, totally."

Fitz ran outside the room and came back in with a bunch of papers. It was Sophie's Matchmaking packet. "FITZ!" Sophie screamed. He flipped through the packet and came to a page. It was page 27. The page that had all the questions about relationships.

Fitz covered his mouth and frowned. "You have kissed Dex AND Keefe? But not me?" Come on Sophie." Sophie blushed and looked at Dex. She scooted over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww," Dex said rubbing his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have told him to do that. That's my private stuff." Sophie said with a frown.

"Sorry, Sophie. I wanted to see what it said. That's all." Dex said.

Sophie looked at her packet. She had forgotten to turn it in! "Guys, I need to go run to the Matchmaking building. I kinda forgot to turn the packet in." She said gesturing to the packet.

"I'll come with you, Sophie," Biana said standing up.

"Ok!" Sophie answered grabbing the packet from Fitz. Before she left, he shot him and Dex a dirty look.

"Hey! What about our game?" Keefe yelled right before Sophie and Biana walked out the door.

Sophie and Biana jumped to the Matchmaking building and ran inside. "Five minutes till closing, what do you need?" The clerk said.

"Um, I just need to turn in my packet, I forgot. I should be getting the results in like 3 days." Sophie stuttered.

"Ok, It should take about that long. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. I mean you are Sophie Foster, it could be either way." The clerk answered. Sophie blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, um..bye." She said, and she and Biana walked out of the gleaming light blue building. They leaped back to Havenfield, and walked in the door to see no one. "Fitz? Keefe? Dex?" No one was there. And no one answered.

"Guys, is this a joke? Seriously, come out." Biana said sternly. They walked further inside, to see chairs flipped over, and a line of blood on the floor. "Sophie….."

Sophie fell to the ground in front of the blood stain. "Guys!" She leaned towards the stain and touched it with her finger. "It's fresh."

"Fitz, I swear to god if you are messing with me? I will tell mom to kill you." Biana yelled kneeling down on the ground next to Sophie.

"Where is Sandor? They should be here. He was just out with Grizel since he thought everything was clear. Why did they have to come now.." Sophie said. "Guys, you have one final warning, I swear if you are messing with us in any way, come out. Now!" Sophie yelled louder.

Biana stood up and looked around the cluttered room. _What could've possibly happened? What were they looking for?_ Sophie asked herself.

 _Biana, let's not talk anymore and look around. They could be watching us._ Sophie said transmitting to Biana. Biana nodded at Sophie, and they both tip-toed up the stairs. Once they got to Sophie's room, they stopped. Three bodies were quietly sleeping on the bed, one of them snoring, and the other two almost falling off the bed.

"Guys! Why are you asleep? Did you cause the mess downstairs?" Sophie asked frantically.

Dex sat up, "No, what mess. What are you talking about Sophie?" Dex asked.

Sophie shook her head. "They were here." She said.

"Who?" Keefe asked groaning.

"Who do you think?" Sophie asked with a frown. Fitz sat up and looked around. Why is everyone is Sophie's room? Why am I in Sophie's room?" He asked.

"The Neverseen were here," Sophie said, "and they could still be here now." She looked around her room. _Perfectly neat and tidy, nothing moved. Except….Ella?_ She glanced at Keefe, who was holding her stuffed elephant named Ella, that she brought with her from the human world. He giggled and put it down on the bed.

"Guys, I think I have a plan.." Biana said shakily. She looked to the window, and back again. They were pretty high up, no one was thinking that she wanted for them to jump out the window. But she did.

"I know it sounds crazy, but all we have to do it get out of the house without going back downstairs, and they probably won't find us. They are probably downstairs hiding somewhere." Biana whispered.

"Well, you're right about us being hidden, but not the downstairs part." Came a voice from the closet. All heads turned at the noise, just in time to see Ruy emerge out of the closet. "Did you miss me?!"


	12. -Dex

**Chapter 11:**

 **A/N: Hey Guys, I know you liked the last chapter, and I am so grateful that I got like no hate on it for not posting. I love your support. Please comment more!**

Sophie screamed and grabbed her own hand. "Guys, get behind me. God I wish Linh was here." She whispered to everyone.

 _Linh!_ Sophie stretched her mind out, trying to reach for her friend.

 _I don't know if you can hear me or not, but please leap to Havenfield right now. We need you!_ She said frantically.

"Why don't we take this outside? Not mess up Sophie's bedroom?" Keefe asked running up to Ruy and punching him in the face.

Ruy grabbed Keefe by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him onto the floor. He jumped out the window, pulling Keefe with him. Sophie ran after Ruy, and jumped out the window. She landed on a bush, with thorns poking out of her. Sophie got up, brushed herself off, and ran towards Ruy, who was surprisingly far from her.

Not far behind, came Fitz, Dex, Biana, and Linh, who had showed up as soon as she heard Sophie's call. Sophie focused her mind on Linh, while still running, and soon, Linh was right up next to her.

"How did you do that? I just got a burst of energy, and now I am running really fast!" Linh asked, running ahead of Sophie now.

"I don't actually know. I focused my own energy and sent it to you. Kinda like enhancing, through the brain….if that is possible." Sophie smiled, and continued running as fast as she could. Linh lifted her hands, and pointed them at Ruy. Water came out fast and hard at Ruy. He stopped, and smiled as the water hit him, dropping Keefe, and running a different way into the woods. Sophie followed Ruy, tracking him with her mind.

Keefe was on the ground, coughing and choking, and he took in air. He rubbed his neck, and Biana ran to him. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, I think so, thank you…" He smiled and looked up at her. Fitz ran by Keefe, giving him a thumbs up, when he saw that Keefe was sitting upright. Keefe smiled, and waved.

"Sophie!" Fitz yelled running into the woods now too. The only people now not chasing Ruy were Keefe, Biana, and Dex. Biana was checking up on Keefe, and Dex…..nobody knew where Dex was or what he was doing.

"Fitz?" Sophie said stopping and turning around.

"Sophie! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think Ruy is close. I don't feel him running anymore. I think he is hiding." Sophie said.

"I don't think a member of the _neverseen_ would hide…." Ruy said jumping out behind a bush and trapping Sophie and Fitz in a forcefield.

Fitz punched the ground, and Sophie just looked at Ruy with pinched eyebrows and a scowl. "Awww. You don't want to hurt yourself Fitzy-Poo, Sophie, why don't you smile for once? It makes you look like you don't want to strangle me." Ruy said with a smirk.

Sophie reached for his mind, really hoping that she could through the force field. Fitz went inside Sophie's mind.

 _Tell me when you need a boost._

 _Ok, ready! 3….2….1…NOW_

Fitz gave Sophie a boost, and Sophie reached through the force field into Ruy's mind. She inflicted him with every ounce of strength she had. Ruy collapsed onto the muddy ground giggling and laughing. "What-what did you-" He stopped, and collapsed again with another fit of hysterical giggles.

The force field dropped, and Sophie and Fitz ran back to where everyone else was. "Where's Dex?" Sophie asked Biana. "I told you were with him?!"

"I thought I was too!" Biana looked around the grass, and Sophie felt for him in her mind. He was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, we need to find Dex. Split up!" Sophie yelled.

They all went separate ways, searching for Dex. No one found him. But someone found a note. "Come over here! I found something!" Linh yelled.

Everyone came running over, and Sophie saw a small etching carved into a tree.

 _Neverseen are close. Ruy's not the only one here. Be back soon….hopefully. -Dex_


	13. Update on WordsOfTheStory!

**A/N: As you all know, my friend is WordsOfTheStory, and she hasn't been posting. Her account hasn't been working properly, so if it still doesn't work, she will be posting her newest chapters on my account.**

 **Let's hope her account behaves!**

 **~Syds and Katrina~**


	14. Silveny was what?

**Chapter 12:**

 **A/N:We hit 1000 views! And 198 people have viewed the story! That's almost 200 people who have seen my teeny-tiny, pathetic story. I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

 **Lovekotlc: Linh needed to come, because with quick thinking, she forgot that Tam could break down force fields. She wanted Linh to come so she could slow down Ruy with her water powers**... **lol**

 **ItIsJustME1231: Hmmm, you'll have to find out! 3 :D**

 **06KoolKid101: Thank you! I love hearing support from all of you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Syds~**

Everyone rushed around, trying to figure out what to do without Dex. And trying to figure out where he was, and what it meant. I mean, obviously they knew what it had meant, ' _there were more Neverseen.'_ as clearly stated in the note, but still. Was Dex captured? Or would he just run off?

Ruy was out cold. After giggling so much, he had passed out, and hadn't awoken since. Or he was hiding. Either one. Sophie ran back into the house, and hailed Elwin.

"Elwin! Come quick! Keefe is hurt. I mean it isn't _that_ bad, but he still needs medical attention." Sophie said.

"Coming!" Was all Elwin answered with, and he hung up. 2 minutes later, he appeared in Havenfield with a bag of medical supplies and elixirs. "Where's Keefe?" He asked. Everyone pointed towards Keefe who was sitting on the muddy ground, still coughing and hacking. Elwin ran over and kneeled next to Keefe.

"Thanks buddy, I appreciate it." Keefe said with a forced laugh, then he clutched his chest, near the area where his lungs are.

"No problemo," Elwin answered laying Keefe down, and giving him an assorted bunch of elixirs. "He has a bruised lung, and a bruised neck. He should probably lay down, and maybe not go on the next crazy mission you guys go on. I assume it will be fairly soon?" Elwin asked.

Sophie looked down and blushed. "Maybe, but I think Silveny is going to have her baby soon, and we have to be there to make sure it doesn't get captured or hurt. Especially me, I need to be there, because I was the one in the first place who got her nearly captured." A tear slid down Sophie's cheek, and Fitz reached up, and wiped it away.

Sophie smiled at him, and Fitz returned her smile, seeing her now glassy eyes. "It's ok." He reassured her.

"Thanks…" Sophie answered. She walked over to Keefe and grabbed his hand. "You're going to be ok…" She said shaking. Sophie knew that he was, and she made herself believe that, but she also knew that the Neverseen had done that to him super easily. Ruy just grabbed him and ran.

After Elwin had fixed Keefe up, and sent him to his bed, everyone began scouting the area of signs of more Neverseen, or Dex. Every now and then they found a few footprints and a few ripped leaves of of bushes. And now, Fitz saw a piece of cloth ripped off of a cloak. He reached down and felt its rough texture.

 _A Neverseen's cloak._

He called for everyone to come over, and Biana shouted, "Just come out wherever you are, and make us fight for Dex!" Nothing happened, so she added, "You Cowards!"

Someone stumbled out of the woods bloody, and their clothes ripped.  
"Dex!" Sophie yelled running over to him and hugging his scratched up body. "We need to get you to Elwin." Sophie set Dex down on the ground, and ran after Elwin who was about to leave Havenfield. "Elwin! We found Dex! He is hurt and really...bloody...come on!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her friends.

"Ok Sophie, I'm coming. You don't need to pull me." Elwin said.

Sophie blushed and let go, then her and Elwin ran over to Dex. He was gasping for air, and coughing. "Two people in one day Sophie? Like 10 minutes from each other? I think that's a new record."

Sophie looked at Dex who was trying to say something. He tried to sit up, but he wasn't succeeding. "Sil-Silven…." He stopped and took another breath.

"Silveny what?" Sophie asked.

"Silveny….was….cap-captured.." Dex finished.

Sophie covered her mouth, and her head spun. Questions raced through her mind but the one that stuck out above all was:

 _Could we find a way to get her back?_


End file.
